


Oh Beloved

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's gone. Your beloved, your other half. In a blink of the oculars he's gone, and you don't care about anything except culling the son of a bitch what took him from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battlefield Terra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365950) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



You're still on the ship when news breaks. Corporal Vantas has been lost, taken down by the blue carapace with the hammer. You freeze for a couple seconds, stop dead on your way to training before breaking in a dead fuckin run for the hangars toward the old goat.The only thing going through your mind is 'he's gone'. He's gone. Your beloved, your other half. In a blink of the oculars he's gone, and you don't care about anything except culling the son of a bitch what took him from you. You push aside any motherfucker in your way, skidding to a stop in the changing block to rip off your training gear and pull on your flight suit. You grab your helmet and bolt for the hangars, knowing exactly where the old goat's all kept.

Guards have been alerted, an alarm echoing through the halls and the huge open space where the lusii wait. A large team of bluebloods heads straight at you, tryin to tell you to stop. You snarl, your voodoo seeping out quick and sinkin deep into their pans. You push hard, making a few fall to the ground, screaming, crying, beggin to be culled, beggin for mercy. You don't let up, a few staggering up to try to stop you. You rip one motherfucker's arm clean off, the deep rip piercing the screams, blue splattering and squirting. You smack him in the fuckin face with his own goddamn shoulder, his own color gettin all over his face, his gear. He screams, howls in pain, and you snap his neck quick to shut him the fuck up. Two more charge at once and you grab em by the horns and bash their heads together til all they do is twitch and fall the fuck down, dead as your love, your diamond. More charge, more get clawed. An ocular here, a limb there. They all die at your fucking hand, gurgle and twitch and fucking die.

You run for your lusus, springing up from his tail, grabbing for a claw and flinging yourself on up toward the chest hole what's already opening, waiting for you. You flip around midair and sink into indigo, taking one last breath of air before going under. For a couple seconds you're drowning, can't breathe, but you stay still as the dead, waiting for your sacs to get all used to it before you start breathin normal again, the old goat waking, gettin ready to go. Voices in your helmet are frantic, angry. 'Makara, what are you doing? You're not on duty, get the fuck outta there.' You growl and shut off the aural set, checking the goat on how he's doing before sending him a message. We need to go. Now. His tail slides and slithers before he shoots up to the ceiling, claws bashing through the metal between space and ship easy as sopor, racing for the front line, for the last place Karkat was seen.

 

When you get to the front line you are ready to cull any fucker what stands in your way. You squeeze, beat, bash. Your voodoos run deep, your face a snarl. You push at their fear til they can't trust what they see with their own goddamn oculars, you make them shake, sweat, scream, fight. You don't care. You'll die here and now happy if you can avenge him, your beloved. When the culler gets there, after fightin every friend of his, you see red. Another blast of voodoo and you go straight for him, ready to die as long as he'll go with you, suffering and terrified. You scream, wanting to rip out his throat, wanting to bash in his face, rip off his limbs, cull him dead and make him cry. But as you get close, just about to cull him, something happens.

A familiar carapace comes between, black as space but for the bright mutant candy red. You freeze, stop completely. It can't be, it just can't. But you hear him, you hear that familiar, beautiful, sweet lovely voice, feel his worry, love, sweetness. It's like he's wrapped up with you, warming you to your bones just with his beautiful mind. His claw moves and paps you and you go even stiller, barely even breathing. Only one thing comes to you.

'I thought you were dead. You were dead.' He argues, saying obviously not, callin you stupid but there's not a bit of malace. It's all warmth, all pale as sand in the sun.  _Missed you love you pity you you beautiful fucking disaster, missed you so much._ You feel your breath hitch, realize you're shaking slightly, cryin like a wiggler. You give a wet laugh. _Missed you missed you missed you thought you were gone from me thought you were dead. Beloved dearest beautiful wonderful. Palest my palest my beloved. Missed you missed you pity you._

Eventually you calm, you settle. You have your tail wrapped around him, not wantin to let him go, not plannin on lettin him go. Never again, never. You slide around to his back when he has to move, and you head to a pale rock, a moon pale as your pusher for your beloved. When you land you practically jump out,and he goes to mess with the blue carapace before climbing out. You stand and wait, not lettin your oculars off his beautifully nubby horns, his mess of space-black hair. When he comes to you you wrap around and hold him tight, breathing him in, wanting him impossibly closer. He curls up to you and you all but shudder, cold all around but not with him. You're home with him, no matter how far from the old goat or your hive on the sand. He's where your pusher lies, he's what makes life worth livin. And you never ever wanna be lettin him go again.


End file.
